


Darkest Dark Soulmate

by EternalShipper



Series: Darkest Dark Soulmate [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Darcy Lewis Needs a Hug, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Darcy Lewis, Safewords, Sex Toys, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a conflituous bastard, erotic asphyxiation, implied sex slavery, slight coercion only later it becomes not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Due to her tumultuous and painful past Darcy Lewis has a huge debt that just keeps growing. One day she is given the opportunity to settle all she owes if she'll help a mysterious Alpha with his Rut. Against her better judgement she does...But, what if the Alpha ends up being one of her friends? And what if after having the pretty Omega for a few days he just wants to keep at it?So far it's mostly porn.





	1. A first Agreement

Don’t get her wrong, Pepper Potts likes Darcy Lewis. She finds her to be a very charming, weird, snowflake. But, she can not help but feel a bit… jealous of the way Tony watches her, the way his lips and eyes quirk at the strange things the girl says. She is also very aware that they are soulmates, a fact both ignore – Pepper herself only knows because she’d seen Tony’s mark when she was his PA, before Iraq, before the Ark Reactor had taken it away, leaving it incomplete and distorted; and, due to having had access to the girl’s extensive medical file when she joined SI along with Doctor Foster.

She had hoped things would have progressed naturally between the two, but other than some very weird banter things have hit an impasse. Which brings her to problem number two: Tony had been hit with a Rut inducing drug in hopes for either a media scandal or some trumpet claiming a bond. Which was why Pepper Potts was about to do something that went against her morals, but, for the safety of her dearest friend she would face the consequences.

“Miss Potts?! Have you asked to see me?” Darcy peeked into the office.

“Miss Lewis!” Pepper smiled “Please, come in and take a seat” Darcy did noticing the other woman’s strained and stressed smiled.

“Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?” The girls wrung her tiny hands on her oversized sweater and Pepper could not help but find her adorable.

“You did nothing wrong Darcy…” Pepper hesitated over her next words “But, a situation has arisen. A difficult situation. And I feel it could be mutually advantageous to deal with.”

“I don’t understand”

“Let me go straight to the point. One of our consultants has been hit with a drug that has caused a Rut. I…”

Darcy interrupted her “And you expect me to just bend over?” her hands closed into fists, shaking

“I am aware of the steep debt you owe the healthcare system! Should you agree you’ll never need to take care of it.”

“How do you even know we’re compatible?”

“We performed a specific “search” and according to your browser history the two of you have similar tastes” Darcy blushed and Pepper pulled out a contract and a pen.

“I…” Darcy felt herself start to panic “I’m sorry… I…” she left the office half running. She needed to breathe. She didn’t stop until she was in the middle of traffic, and by then she just kept on walking until she was home.

 

She entered her tiny shoe-box apartment, in the worse area of town and saw the mail. One notice of eviction, three letters from the hospital, the last one threatening to cease treatment if the debt she owed wasn’t payed in the next days. Three messages in her answering machine to the same effect. Darcy felt the pressure of it all and knew she was going to do something incredibly stupid.

She grabbed her work Stark-phone of the back-pocket of her loose jeans.

“Pepper… I’ll do it. But, I’ll need that… “Issue” taken care off… Today.”

What could she do? It payed a debt. She would never get the amount on her own.It was going to be okay. She was doing this for a good cause, and, besides, there was no way this Alpha could brake her in any way that she hadn’t been broke before. She had glued herself back together then, if necessary she would do so again.

 

One hour later she was back with Pepper, having watched her deal with all debt she owed the hospital.

“Shall we get to it then?” Pepper asked

“Yes,” Darcy said pretending a confidence she did not feel. She grabbed a few make up products of her bag “I would ask you to help me apply this in my back.”

“For the scars?” Darcy looked at her questioningly “I’ve had access to your medical file. Of course I’ll help. Take off your clothes. I’ve had the clothing you’ll be wearing delivered.”

Darcy felt strange, she was being dressed up by Pepper Potts, forcing her tiny feet into incredibly high heels that made her fear to stumble, her assets into a bra-less corset and a summer dress that accentuated her hourglass figure.

\-----

Tony and Pepper were arguing about the situation when a blindfolded Darcy Lewis entered the room, Laboutins in her hands.

“The shoes are meant to be on your feet” Pepper said

“I’m sorry,” Darcy replied, her voice uncertain and insecure “but I couldn’t see, and I stumbled, and… and…” a lone tear crawled from underneath the blindfold. Tony growled and Pepper laughed on the inside.

“Leave Pepper” he gruffly let out.

“She has no idea it’s you” Pepper whispered on his hear, her hand on his shoulder. Their eyes crossed and she left.

Tony approached the girl, knowing he should just kick her out, but he did not have it in him. Not her, and not looking like that. He took the shoes from her hands and threw them across the room. His arm went around her waist pulling her hard against his body and he kissed her, all softness leaving him.

His hands went to the dress, leaving her only in a bellow the breasts corset and tiny silk panties. And boy, was he a fan of how that corset made her naked breasts tremble with her every breath. Suddenly he was behind her, hands filled with her bountiful cleavage, then one hand going south, another securing her by the throat as his fingers started to circle and massage her clit until she was bucking against his hand, hissing slightly. He gently squeezed her throat, he breath caressing her ear “Are you starting to enjoy yourself, little slut?” A little bite to her earlobe “You’re such a bad girl. Do you know what happens to bad girls?”

Tony’s fingers start to work faster and faster on her clit

“Well, this bad girl is about to come…” Darcy said slightly breathless.

His fingers doubled time, but what he said, grinning like a shark was: “Did I say you could cum, little whore?” Darcy didn’t reply, white spots appearing behind her eyes and her body convulsing slightly, her jaw going slack. “Do you know what happens to little whores who take pleasure where they’re not allowed?” He grabs her by the hair directing her to the table, and bending her over it forcefully, her flesh making a slap sound, elevating her in a way her toes brush the floor but she has no leverage, her tiny wrists imprisoned by one of his hands at her back. Her tiny panties in her mouth. Tony wants nothing more to ram into her, taking all his frustrations out on her, making her feel it. But has he gets inside her he knows he won’t, not yet. She’s to tight, he’d rip her apart. With a smile he thinks of all the fun he’ll have braking her tight heat in, and of all the fun he’ll have once he has.

Darcy can’t believe the way she feels. She expected to be used and thrown away like trash, bruised and in pain. Instead every time the consultant touches her she feels on fire. As she feels his hips gaining speed and force as he fucks her she knows she’ll be coming again and part of her wants it to never stop. He grabs her by the hair as he starts fucking her harder and harder and Darcy moans around her silky gag. She should be disgusted but she can not bring herself to care as is knot inflates and she feels the pleasure/pain against her sweet-spot and comes for what seems like an eternity. Afterwards she lets herself fall softly to the ground, bend weak legs as she tries to catch her breath, not even trying to take the material occupying her mouth as she falls against the side of the table.


	2. Manipulating Soulmates... for the greater good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot: Pepper continues her scheming to get her friends together... 
> 
> some plot (kind of) in this chapter

After 5 days of Rut, Darcy was shaky and sensitive _everywhere_. All her body wanted was to either to continue being used or a soft bed to recover, but, alas, on day 6 she goes into work, make up covering the few bruises that can be seen on her neck – she was fast becoming a fan of choking, because, man, the consultant should make that his day job – and dark glasses hiding her sleepy eyes.

And life went on. During the  following weekend Darcy did nothing but sleep and eat. Come Monday she went back to watering, feeding and translating Jane’s notes. It was two weeks until she saw Tony again, but he never seemed to stay in the same room as her for more than five seconds.

It was a month of running away and frowning before Tony, finally approached Pepper.

He sat in her office, playing with random objects on top of her desk while she gave him a knowing look.

“So…” He started “Darcy Lewis. How did you get her to agree to spend a Rut without her even knowing who it was with?”

Pepper saved a knowing smile. This was going exactly according to plan. “Everybody has a price Tony. All I had to do was find hers. Why? Do you want more slices of that pie?”

“What was her price?”

“You’ll have to ask her.” Pepper replied knowing he wouldn’t. It was too soon to give Tony all the information. He needed to be invested before he found out they were soulmates or he’d run for the hills.

“And… The information you have… What would it buy?” He swallowed hard, damning the transparency of his voice.

“You could just ask her out!” Pepper replied, feigning boredom.

“What would it buy?” Tony repeated

“If I play my cards right…”She paused enjoying the moment “Everything!”

Tony exhaled hard in surprise. “What does that even mean?”

Pepper put down the papers she had been pretending to read and looked her friend in the eye “Do you want me to make her your new kitten? It’s been a while since you’ve had one. Do you want her to be your 24/7 slave and walk around naked and barefoot? Do you want her to disappear and never show her face again? – because with what I have she’ll probably do it with a smile!”

“STOP” Tony jumped up “I just need to get her off my system. I can’t even look at her without remembering the Rut and it’s driving me bonkers”

“Very well then.” Pepper said “I’ll make her your new kitten until you grow tired of her. Send me the usual paperwork with the do’s and don’ts. I’ll have Darcy ready for you by the end of the week” she waved him off. Tony left, desperately wanting to know what Pepper had over Darcy that could be worth her life, but knowing she would not tell him until he needed to know.

***

Darcy entered Pepper’s office with mixed feelings due to the last time she had been called over.

She sat in the chair facing Pepper, hands on her lap and raised her eyebrows at the older woman, waiting for her to start.

“The consultant would like to see you again. In a more… permanent way.” Darcy blinked several times. “He’d like for you to be… available, when he wishes to…”

“Fuck me?” Darcy said dryly “ A random dude that doesn’t know me out of a rut, wants me to be his sex slave?”

“Well, you do know him. And, not a slave, more of a friend with whom he has intense “encounters”” Pepper felt herself falling deeper and deeper into the abyss. This was not going as planed.

“What do you mean I know him?” Darcy’s voice was slightly elevated, her pale skin flushed in embarrassment. Pepper mmmed and Darcy knew “Tony! Tony Stark fucked, knotted and wrecked me 1000 ways from Sunday! Is that what you’re saying? And he wants me to…to…” She fell silent and dropped back in the chair.

“Mainly he just wants you! And by the way you look right now you don’t seem to hate the idea of having to repeat the performance. Now, let me entice you further with what I can do for you!”

“Pepper!” Darcy looked at that moment, to Pepper, very young and vulnerable. And she was, despite everything Pepper knew she had gone through. But this was the best way she knew to help her. Ger her and Tony through the soulmate thing, ease her financial troubles and help her with…

“Your brother. I know how much he matters to you. And I know you blame yourself for the physical and mental damage he has suffered. Now, you know that the facility he has been placed in is sub-par at best and I can help with that. I can provide your brother the best care in the world…”

“For how long?” Darcy interrupted her “We both know, sooner or later the Great Tony Stark will grow tired of his shiny new toy. And then what? It will be worse if he has to go back to a crappy facility if he gets used to a good one.”

“What if I promise you, that no matter what happens between you and Tony or you and me that his healthcare will be taken care of for life?”

“Then you know I have no way of refusing you. I owe him my life. I’ll do no less for him than he did for me.” Pepper feels slightly guilty for taking away all the girl’s choices, but then she remembered the way the girl looked when she found out it had been Tony.

“So what you’re saying is that if your brother was not a factor, and you did not have the responsibilities you do have, you’d refuse feeling what you felt during the Rut again?”

Darcy looked pensive and pressed her pretty full lips together “I hate you!”

“No you don’t! Do remember I’ve seen your browser history…”


	3. Tony and the Ruin of Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's first night...

 

Tony picked up his phone at the third ring.

“As promised,” Peppers familiar voice started “your new Kitten has been delivered.”

“Were there any do’s and don’t I should be made aware off?” He asked trying to sound indifferent.

“She only gave one stipulation… No permanent damage.”

“What does she think I’m gonna do to her?” Tony’s voice was becoming hard

“I think the better question is…” Pepper paused wondering whether she was oversharing “What was done to her to make her think you could cause permanent damage!”

“What are you not telling me?”

“I’ve said enough. Any other information you want will have to come from Darcy. Goodbye Tony” and she hung up.

Tony Stark was by nature a suspicious creature “Jarvis, initiate a full check into Darcy Lewis. Take into account the information SI has, and extend ghost protocol. If she even sneezed as a child I want to know about it.”

“Certainly, sir”

 

****

 

Darcy entered her new quarters at Stark tower, taking a deep breath, at the situation she found herself in. She took a shower and applied her new long duration foundation cream on her back – willing to test the new promised duration and moisturizing qualities. She then grabbed her Thai take out and sat in front of her stark monitor maratoning Doctor Who.

A couple of hours later Tony showed up to find her tiredly rubbing her eyes beneath her glasses.

“Captain America Pj’s?” He asked sarcastically. She half pouted at him, trying to hide how anxious she really was.

“They’re comfortable”

“Well, they should be Iron Man Pj’s.” He said approaching her. Although the way the white, red and blue fabric showed off her body was growing on him “you know what? It doesn’t matter. “he mumbled “ it will be a patriotic honor to wreck you while wearing Cap themed Pj’s”

Darcy had no reply. In the meantime, Tony lowered his lips to hers and grabbing her by the hair made her look him in the eye.

“When agreeing to this, you discussed safe-words, yes?” The girl nodded. “Give me a color then.”

“I… Gr-Green.”

Tony smiled, keeping her looking at him while his other hand started to rub at her sex through the fabric of her pajamas.

“No panties?” he commented, amused “what a naughty Kitten you are..”

“In the name of full disclosure,” Darcy rambled, blinking rapidly behind her glasses “I’m not very good at… being good.”

Tony hummed and pinched her clit, feeling the fabric of her pajamas starting to get wet.

He directed her to the bedroom by the hair and instructed her  to get on the bed, while he took his clothes and perused a drawer.

“Do you know what this is?” He asked showing her a long object with a round head.

“No” she replied timidly

“No what?”

“No, sir”

“This, “ he explained as he connected the electric cable and joined Darcy on the bed “is a wand. And she’ll be you best friend this evening.” He pulled her body down on the bed roughly, settling between her legs so she couldn’t close them and placed the wand against her covered sex turning it on. Soon her body arched and her eyes close as she blissed out.

“Hey,” he snaps “eyes on me” He presses the wand harder against her clit and sees her jump. “We still on green?”

“God, Yes!” she replies and Tony just loves the way her dainty toes curl and her legs start to close as she comes. By orgasm three he takes off her sweety top so he can see her breasts jingle as he pulls the wand’s power up. By orgasms five her pajama pants are more than ruined and he takes them off, placing the wand directly against her sensitive flesh. By orgasm seven he turns it off, smirking at her sob of relief. He enters her with one swift and hard stroke, feeling the heated flesh tremble beneath and around him, her arms are at her sides as he grabs her hair so she has to keep looking into his eyes and starts fucking her hard, feeling her calves caress his tights, her legs tightening around his hips.

“We good?!” he asks and she gasps: “Fuck! Gimme more.”

He starts going harder and harder as another orgasms takes her, and then he goes harder still as he knows he’s getting close. He smiles when she grabs one of his hands and places it around her throat. She comes again when he squeezes, milking his own orgasm out of him.

Mission: Ruin Cap’s pajamas along with Kitten is a Success!


End file.
